Espacio Sideral
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Me tienes tan enamorada... Todas mis fuerzas se van si estás aquí... Un fic en honor al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily


**Espacio Sideral.**

**(¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo Wakabayashi!!).**

_Munich, Alemania._

_7 de diciembre del año 2006._

No, de verdad no puedo.- musitó la mexicana.

No seas cobarde.- la regañó la francesa.- Ya la hiciste, ahora se la dedicas…

No, no puedo, de verdad…

Ay, de veras contigo…

Una chica mexicana, de piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, como el chocolate derretido, charlaba con una chica francesa rubia de ojos verde oscuro. Ésta llevaba en manos un pastel de chocolate.

Bueno, ¿vienes o no, Lily?.- la chica rubia ya estaba exasperada.

No me presiones, Rika.- pidió la mexicana.- No es nada fácil lo que quiero hacer…

Vamos, no es gran cosa, simplemente te paras enfrente de todos, tomas el micrófono y le cantas la canción que escribiste. Así de simple.- replicó Rika.

No creo que pueda… .- musitó Lily.

¿Qué? Por Dios, Lily, has hecho cosas que causan más miedo, como esas cirugías de urgencia a media sala de espera, ¿y te da miedo cantar una simple canción a un hombre?

No es cualquier hombre… .- musitó Lily.

No, es Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero titular de la selección japonesa.- bufó Rika.- Gran cosa, ni que fuera crítico de música. Además, es su regalo, ¿no? No tiene por qué ponerse exigente.

De verdad, o Rika estaba muy tapada o Lily sabía disimular muy bien. Genzo Wakabayashi no era cualquier cosa para ella, era el hombre que la ponía a temblar y que la hacían sentirse como una colegiala cualquiera. La doctora Lily Del Valle era la mujer más joven (y extranjera, además) en estudiar cardiología en el mejor hospital de Alemania, tenía un historial académico sorprendente y dejaba mal parados hasta a los mejores doctores con su aplomo, pero en cuanto ella veía a Genzo Wakabayashi, se le iba la coherencia de pensamiento y se le nublaba la mente… En fin, sea como fuere, ese día, 7 de diciembre, era el cumpleaños número 27 de Genzo y sus amigos iban a organizarle una fiesta en un karaoke. Sería algo divertido, ya que Tsubasa Ozhora, Taro Misaki, Hermann Kaltz, Karl Heinz Schneider y varios integrantes de la selección japonesa estarían ahí para festejar al SGGK. Así pues, Rika O´Hara, prima de Lily, era la encargada de llevar el pastel y solo ella conocía el regalo que su prima le haría al portero, por lo que trataba de convencerla de que se lo entregara sin problemas. Claro está, Lily aun dudaba. Una canción como regalo no era nada original…

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Genzo Wakabayashi estaba ya celebrando con sus amigos. Estaba pasándosela muy bien con sus amigos, entre cerveza, botanas y las desabridas y desafinadas canciones de Ryo Ishizaki. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar la puerta constantemente.

¿Te pasa algo, Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

No, nada.- mintió Genzo, dándole otro trago a su botella de cerveza.

Te noto algo nervioso… .- insistió Tsubasa.

Es que de segurito espera a que llegue "su doctorcita".- se burló Kaltz.

Genzo no dijo nada, solo esbozó una mueca que parecía de disgusto mezclado con vergüenza.

Supongo que hablas de Lily.- comentó Tsubasa.

De quién si no.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Pasa algo con ella?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

¿Qué puede pasar?.- continuó Kaltz.- Que Wakabayashi está loco por ella, eso es lo que pasa.

Pero ella no está interesada en mí, así que da lo mismo.- gruñó Genzo.

Y para él, ésa era la pura verdad. Karl Heinz Schneider había tenido la fortuna de conocer primero a esa bellísima doctora y de invitarla a salir, cosa que Lily había aceptado. Genzo había tenido que conformarse con ser simplemente el amigo, el confidente, y en ocasiones, el paciente, pero el mal del corazón que él tenía y que solo ella podía curar, jamás sería reparado…

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!.- gritó en esos momentos Rika, llevando en sus manos el pastel de cumpleaños con las 27 velitas.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti.- canturreó Lily, en español.- Feliz cumpleaños, querido Genzo, feliz cumpleaños a ti…

Todos festejaron al portero, quien se sintió algo ridículo al soplarle a las velas del pastel, más que nada porque éstas tenían la figura de Barney (cortesía de Rika); sin embargo, cuando Genzo vio los ojos negros de Lily, se olvidó de todo y se perdió en ellos…

Bueno, bueno, los regalos.- dijo Sanae Ozhora, rompiendo el encanto.

Realmente, casi nadie sabía lo que Genzo sentía por Lily… Y viceversa, de manera que todos pensaban que únicamente se llevaban bien como amigos. En fin, sea como fuere, todos le dieron sus regalos a Genzo: una gorra nueva, unos guantes de portero nuevos, un reloj, una colonia carísima, camisas, CD´s de música electrónica... En fin, una variedad de regalos que hacían a Lily dudar cada vez más por la sencillez del suyo…

Y al final, llegó Schneider, el cual después de felicitar a Genzo, fue tras Lily. El portero hizo una mueca, cada vez le costaba más trabajo ocultar sus celos…

Bueno, su atención por favor.- llamó Rika por el micrófono del karaoke.- Es hora de que mi querida prima, aquí presente, le entregue a Genzo su regalo. Lily, querida, sube al escenario, por favor.

Me las vas a pagar.- gruñó Lily, en español, al tiempo que miraba a su prima con ojos asesinos.

Más bien, me lo agradecerás.- sonrió Rika, contestando en el mismo idioma.- Además, ¿qué tanto le puedes decir? ¿Qué pase un feliz cumpleaños? Eso no está tan mal…

Como sea… .- Lily tomó el micrófono.- En fin, Gen, quería darte algo verdaderamente especial como regalo. Normalmente, soy de las personas que gastan mucho dinero comprando cosas caras, pero tratándose de ti… No puedo hacer eso… Necesitaba darte algo que saliera de mi corazón… No puedo explicar el por qué con palabras, porque no puedo explicar lo que siento, pero espero que la canción que compuse para ti te lo diga un poco mejor…

Lily carraspeó un poco para afinar su voz. Genzo estaba a la expectativa…

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero, _

Rika había instalado el CD en donde Lily grabó la música con su laptop. La canción era hechizante, aunque más lo era la voz de Lily…

Lily encontró en la música el valor que le hizo falta para decirle a Genzo lo que sentía por él. Al principio, a ella le había gustado Schneider, ya que a Genzo lo consideraba un engreído, pero conforme fue conociendo al portero nipón, se fue enamorando de su manera de ser, de su ternura escondida…

Ni Genzo, ni Schneider, ni nadie, podrían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Esa canción era una franca declaración de amor. La mayoría pensaba que Lily estaba enamorada de Schneider, ya que ellos salían mucho, aunque en realidad ella había rechazado varias veces al alemán cuando él le proponía ser su novia. Karl no había entendido la razón hasta el momento en que escuchó la canción…

_- Quisiera hacerte un gran poema, _

Lily no sabía de qué otra manera poder explicar lo que sentía por Genzo. En el hospital, en la vida diaria, ella era tratada como una especie de súper mujer, de súper doctora, la que lo podía todo y no le tenía miedo a nada, pero estando con Genzo, Lily se convertía tan solo en una mujer normal… Una mujer que deseaba ser amada por él…Lily concluyó su canción entre una lluvia de aplausos. Sin embargo, la chica no podía más con su vergüenza y salió huyendo hacia la calle. No quería ver a Genzo de frente y que él le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por ella… Sin embargo, ella vio de lejos que el portero iba tras ella, pero Lily echó a correr.

¡Espera, Lily!.- gritó él.

Tengo que irme.- gritó ella, sin detenerse.- Feliz cumpleaños, Gen…

¡No puedes irte así!.- gritó Genzo.- No después de cantarme eso…

¿Para qué quieres que me quede?.- Lily se detuvo, pero no volteó a verlo.

Para decirte lo que siento… .- murmuró él.

No tienes que decirme nada.- Lily se armó de valor y lo encaró.- Te amo. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero no me importa, así que espero que podamos seguir siendo am…

Ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió en sus labios el contacto de los cálidos labios de Genzo. Él la había abrazado y la estaba besando con tanta pasión que ella se paralizó por un momento, aunque después le echó los brazos al cuello y correspondió a la muestra de cariño. Cuando al fin se separaron, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Te amo, Lily.- murmuró Genzo.- Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi… Quiero amarte, quédate conmigo…

Esa noche, en los brazos de Genzo, Lily experimentó el placer del deseo contenido mezclado con el amor más dulce… Genzo no podía estar más feliz… Tenía a su lado a la mujer que amaba, en el día más importante de su vida…

El 7 de diciembre. Su cumpleaños.

_Me tienes tan enamorada..._

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle y Rika O´Hara son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Bueno, 7 de diciembre, día en que cumple años mi querido portero Genzo Wakabayashi, mi tremenda obsesión. No podía dejar de lado este suceso tan importante, aunque si bien "Pasión por el Fútbol, pasión por la Música" también es con honor a su cumpleaños, no podía evitar el hacer este fic

Es el tercer año que hago fic en honor a su cumple. Ya deben estar hartos de mí, pero no me importa XD. ¡¡Amo a Genzo Wakabayashi!!

Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo


End file.
